omnisandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Zon's Universe + Multiverses
____ The episode begins with Fate standing in a dark room. Across from him is a humanoid being, surrounded by purple and yellow lightning and stormclouds. Fate: Chaos. We meet again. Chaos: It’s been a while, Fate. Fate: Indeed. There is a short silence. Chaos: Finished with the pleasantries, I suppose? Fate narrows his eyes. Fate: We both know why you’re here, Chaos. The council knows what you are planning. Chaos Smirks. “Do they now?” Energy angrily crackles around Fate. Chaos: Well, no matter. There’s nothing they can do stop me. Fate: Not now, but soon. Chaos cackles with laughter. Chaos: You’ll never stop me! Those meddlesome brats have interfered long enough! Fate: CHAOS! LISTEN TO ME! WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO IS SUICIDAL; YOU COULD DESTROY THE MULTIVERSE!! Chaos: And I should care, why? We are Godlike beings, you know that. We exist outside of time and space. Ripping up a few universes wouldn’t affect us in any way. Fate: But it would destroy billions of trillions of innocent lives! Chaos: We’re done here, Fate. Fate angrily blasts energy at Chaos, but it passes right through him. Chaos laughs. “We cannot interact on this plane of reality, you know that. Goodbye, Fate.” Chaos disappears. >>>> Alix, Dan, Tyran, Evanman, Star, Finn, Rex, Sierra, Lath, Alexx, and Jake were standing around the crashsite of their ship. Dan: Wow, it’s totaled. Evan: Yeeeup, we’re never goin’ anywhere in this thing again. Dan slaps Evan. Evan: Hey! Dan: Never say never! Dan gets to work rebuilding it. Evan: ………. Right …. Suddenly, a gigantic purple and yellow spark appears in the sky. Rex: Wha- It intensifies, creating a sort of portal, and starts pulling things in. Tyran: GAAAHHH!! It starts releasing electric shocks everywhere. One hits Alix and Lath. Alix & Lath: ARRRRRRGGHH!!! Evan: ALIX! LATH! The portal becomes so strong it starts ripping up terrain. It sucks up Tyran and Evan. Sierra: ...Meh. >>>> Water sat in the corner, waiting, when suddenly the voice spoke up again. Voice: You have been called upon. Water: What? Voice: You have been called upon. You and your friend are free to go. Water: … Brian suddenly appeared next to him, battered and bruised. Brian: Ughn….. The room suddenly dissolved, and Water and Brian were deposited a few yards away from the portal. Brian: What the-! Water stood and rubbed his wrists. Water: Aahh, much better… Water looked to see the portal had consumed everyone except Alexx, and Lath, who were also very close to being sucked in. Water flips and runs towards the portal. He mutters some words, and creates a large fireball, firing it right at the portal. It hits the portal, creating a gigantic explosion of colors and knocking everyone backwards. Water breathed a sigh of relief. Water: We’re safe…for now… Brian: Ugh… But what about everyone who got sucked in? Water: We’ll cross paths with them again… someday… He stared off into the distance for a few moments. Water: But for now, we’ve got other matters to attend to. C’mon, Brian. We’re going to see the Devil. >>>> The plane had been sucked into the portal. Purple, blue, and multiple other colors streaked by everywhere. The team was in some kind of multi-dimensional tunnel, traveling so fast they felt weightless. It felt like it took billions of years, literally, to get to the other “end” Suddenly, there was bright light everywhere, and they were deposited onto hard, long-treaded ground. Tyran groaned. A relatively large man walked out of a nearby house, and over to them. “Hello.” He greeted them. “Uh…Hi there.” Evan replied cautiously. “What the-“ Tyran suddenly said. “What’s going on here?! Why aren’t we talking in Dialogue form anymore?!” Evan slapped him. “Stop breaking the fourth wall!” “Sorry…” “It’s not safe for you to be out here,” The man said. “The Purifiers will get you.” “I dunno who those guys are,” Tyran replied. “But I’m sure we could take ‘em, no problem.” The man didn’t seem so sure. From a few yards away, there was another groan, and Sierra, accompanied by Star, crawled out of a large hole in the side of a building. “Oww…” Star whined. Sierra spit a tooth onto the ground. “Oh, get over it.” “Please, come inside,” The man invited them. “You’ll be safer in my house.” “K,” Tyran said. The inside of his house was pretty generic; a table in the middle, some chairs, a sink, and only about three or four other rooms. “Uhhh…” Evan tried. “Nice place you got here…?” “I know it’s not much, but this whole town is under the rule of a corrupt organization. We don’t get very much…” “Oh. That’s sad.” Tyran said. The man sat down. “So, you live here alone?” Star questioned. “Well, me and my daughter, Speedy.” “Where is she?” He sighed. “She met another alien who was in trouble. They’re off trying to save the universe right now or something.” Tyran’s eyes brightened. “Another alien?” “Yes, he goes by the name ‘Zonator’” Evan gasped. “You know Zon?!” “Um, yes.” “Where is he?” He said, reaching for the door. But the man beckoned him to stay. “I don’t know, I’m afraid.” “Oh.” Evan sighed, sitting down again. But as soon he did, the door swung open, and Zon charged in. “SPEEDY, I JUST SAW-“ He stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone. “Oh, uh, hey there.” He said nervously. Evan suddenly jumped up and hugged him. “Uh, okay then.” “Zon!” Evan yelled. “I thought you were dead!” “Why would I be- Hey, wait, how do you know my name?” Evan frowned. “You remember us, right?” “Uh, not really…” “OH NO! THE BLAST MUST HAVEGIVEN YOU AMNESIA!” “What is this I don’t even-” There was suddenly a crash from the other room. “Sorry!” Dan yelled. There was another crash. “MY BAD!” Speedy’s dad sighed and turned to Zon. “Where is Speedy?” “I thought she was here, Sir…” He abruptly stood. “YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!” Zon backed up slowly. “I wouldn’t say lost, exactly, heh, more like… misplaced…” The man raised his hand as if to punch Zon, but lowered it. He sat down and rubbed his forehead. “Errr, Sorry, Sir.” Zon said cautiously. He said nothing. “I’ll just go look for her now…” “No.” Zon stopped. “No?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal. It had various red symbols engrained carefully around it. They were glowing faintly. He handed it to Zon. As soon as Zon touched it, the symbols lit up like fire. “What’s this?” Zon asked him. But as soon as Zon said that, Speedy’s dad began to glow red. He spoke in a rushed tone. “There’s something that I didn’t tell you and Speedy…” He began to glow brighter. “I…I’ve been working for…” He suddenly erupted into flame, and everyone was blown through the wall of the house. “Not again…” Evan muttered. Star coughed some dust. “What the heck just happened?” Zon dusted some dirt off his fur and stood. “I think Speedy’s dad…just exploded.” >>>> Zon woke up on a hard surface. Stone, he thought. It was some kind of stone. He sat up and moaned. Zon: Where am I? *His voiced echoed throughout the empty cave he observed himself to be in.* Zon: Hello? *He carefully, and painfully, stood. He took one step and almost tripped.* Zon: Ow! *He reached down and felt around. He had hit some kind of nest.* Zon: What’s this? ?: A Nest. Zon jumped. Zon: Who’s there? ?: Oh, just an old friend. Though, I don’t you’ve met me yet. Doesn’t matter. We’ll meet soon enough. Zon: Wha- ?: Listen, Kid. Something really bad has happened, and you and your friend are the only people who can stop it. Zon: What? What happened? What’s going on? Who are you? ?: No time to explain right now. You’re got work to do. All can say is this: Something has happened that shouldn’t have, but was always going too. Zon: But that doesn’t even make any sense! ?: Not yet. But Soon. *He whistles, and a gigantic metallic dragon lands next to him.* Zon: GAH!!!! ?: Don’t be afraid. He’s friendly. Go ahead, hop on. Zon: *Slowly inches towards the dragon. It lowers its head, and Zon climbs onto its back.* ?: Don’t worry. Everything that should’ve happened will eventually. I’m just here to make sure it does… Zon: But- ?: See ya. The dragon raises its head and lets out a metallic screech. It expands its wings and flies out of the cave. ?: Goodbye… I’ll see you again… I hope… >>>> “Alright guys;” Zon said to them, clapping his hands together. “I’ve never met you guys, (Yes you have you freaking-) so I think it’s about time we got acquainted!” “Uh, okay,” Dan started. “I’m-“ “NO TIME!” Zon yelled. “WE HAVE TO GET GOING!” He motioned behind him, where a large platform connected to long, mechanical legs stood waiting. “Woah,” marveled Dan. “That’s pretty cool.” “I know.” Tyran raised his hand. “Uhhm, yes, Tyran?” “Where are we going on that thing?” Zon smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” He hopped up small, contractible stairs onto the platform, and pushed a button. It brought up a map on a small screen, sloppily nailed into the front of the platform. He pointed to a small purple dot. “We’re going here.” “Well that explains it.” “EVERYONE GET ON!” Zon yelled. Everybody cautiously climbed on board, and as soon as everyone was on, the machine clanked to life. What must have been hundreds of gears began spinning, and multiple other things moved and clicked and beeped. One gigantic leg lifted off the ground, followed by the other, slowly causing it to “walk.” About half an hour later… Evan moaned. “ARE WE THERE YET?! MY BUTT IS SORE!” Zon was asleep, drooling on the control panel. “ZON!!” Zon jolted awake. “W-WHA?” “I SAID ‘ARE WE THERE YET’?!” “I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!! THAT’S WHY I’M AWAKE!!” Suddenly, the air was filled with a tinkling sound, like crystal against crystal. “DUCK!!” The sound was replaced with an ear-splitting hiss, and the entire platform buckled and crashed to the ground, a steaming heap of metal. Chunks of metal flew everywhere as a woolly mammoth suddenly burst out, trumpeting loudly. “Woah!” Zon exclaimed. “That’s pretty cool!” Star snorted. The tinkling sound returned, and a figure appeared, silhouetted against the setting sun. Zon’s head turned. “What’s that sound?” Star reared and trumpeted again. “Who am I?” The figure boomed. “Who am I?!” “That’s what I said…” “The question is, who are YOU to think you can just come and walk here WHENEVER YOU PLEASE!!” As he spoke, the ground began to rumble slightly. “Uh, hey,” Zon reasoned nervously. “Why don’t we just continue on our way, and leave you alone…” “NO!!!” He thrust out his arm, and the ground erupted in clear turquoise crystal, surrounding Star and trapping him. A roar rippled through the air as Tyran charged at him. But the figure jumped into the air and vaulted off his face, causing him to stumble into Evan. He rolled out of the way and yelled “Ria!” As soon as he did, the air in front of him seemed to shift, and a gigantic boulder materialized, shooting right towards the figure. As soon as it hit the ground, the earth below it erupted, blowing the boulder to bits. Two other figures landed in its place. “Guys! What’s going on!” Zon yelled, looking around. “You fell down a toilet!” Tyran yelled, annoyed. There was a shattering sound as Star broke out of his prison. …And charged straight into a rock. Sierra, who was sitting on a small cliff observing all of this, sighed. She stood, and kicked a small pebble over the side… Zon froze as a rumbling sound filled the air. Everyone turned to see a fountain of rocks come cascading over the side of a small cliff. Evan yelled “Htrae!” and the ground around all of his friends disappeared. They all fell in, just as hundreds of giant boulders went flying over the holes. The three figures were lost in a sea of rocks. A few minutes later they stopped. Everyone climbed out of their hole to see what had happened. Sierra stood at the bottom of the cliff, arms crossed. “What just-“ Zon started. “Save it.” Tyran replied. >>>> With a loud groan, the metal dragon landed in front of Bink and Sub. Sub: Zon! Zon, where have you been?! Zon: I can’t say. Sub: Huh? Zon: My script says that the narrator was supposed to explain...probably just being lazy again… Be quiet! Zon: It’s true… Ohh, just…shut up! Zon: Thought so. Sub: *Waves hand in Zons face.* Hello? Zon: Wha? Oh, sorry. Right. Like someone was supposed to say, I was in a cave, and I met this guy, and he said a bunch of stuff. Sub: … Zon: What? It’s the dumbed down version. Sub: … Zon: Hey, where’s Bink? Sub: *Turns around abruptly.* Huh? Zon: Oh, sure, that gets your attention… Sub: Shut it. Zon: Look! *Points at the factory* The factory sparks, shooting energy everywhere. Sub: Great, more robots! ?: Not this time. Sub: Hey! Who’s there?! Bink?! ?: I’m afraid not. The machinery inside the factory seems to liquefy, metal twisting and turning, re-forming. Zon: What the- ?: Goodbye. The machinery stops, forming a large canon-like thing. It begins to glow, and fires a white beam at Zon and Sub. They both scream as everything fades to black. >>>> Chaos appears, looking very annoyed. Chaos: Who’s summoned me here?! Fate: Who do you think. Chaos: Oh, you again. What do you want? Fate: We warned you. Chaos: Hmm? Fate: We warned you, Chaos. We warned you about what would happen if you did this. And yet, you continued, without a care in the Multiverse. Chaos: *chuckles* Indeed. Fate: Now, you face the consequences of your actions. Chaos: Pah! There’s nothing you or your petty embarrassment to the word ‘team’ can do to me! Fate: We’ll see. Fate fades into dust. Chaos, now without the company of Fate, encompasses a worried expression. … Fate reappears in another black room, accompanied again by the three other figures. Figure 1: And…? Fate: He continues to pay no attention to our warnings, of course. Figure 3: I expected as much… Fate nods. Fate: We have no choice… Chaos is right about one thing; we cannot harm him in any way. Figure 2: Then there is only one thing left to do. They all turn to her. Figure 2: We must request the aid…of a mortal. Lightning flashes in Figure 3’s corner of the dark room. Figure 3: NOT A CHANCE IN THE ANY OF THE UNDERWORLDS!! Fate: I’m sorry, Time. It is what must be done. Time: Bah… Fate turns back to Figure 2. Fate: Prosperity, this was, of course, your suggestion. Who would you recommend? Prosperity: For this, Fate, I’m afraid I will need Time’s help. Time? Time remains silent. Time: …Very well. What is it you need? Prosperity: A bit of a… presentation, so to speak. Time: Hmph. He waves his hand over the orb, and it begins to glow yellow. Prosperity then places a finger on the orb, and small, white ripples cascade out from the tip of her finger. The orb melts into a white mist that envelopes the whole room. It then seems to seep into a solid form, creating stone steps. On these steps is a figure, standing over a pile of ash, arranged into the form of a human. The figure then speaks. ?: The deed is done, Master. He is dead. Everything then melts away, and the room is back, with the orb in the middle. Fate: And what, might I ask, did that prove? Prosperity: That proved the identity of our Mortal Helper…the one they call “Zonator.” >>>> Brian had finished rapping his hand in red cloth, after once again trying to use the sink in Water’s house. Brian: Do they really have to spew LAVA?! Why not water?! Or even Milk! Water: Quiet! Brian: No! I have a right to complain obnoxiously loud if I want to! Water’s eyes light up with fire. Water: I…SAID…BE…QUIET!!!! Brian……..meep. Water sets down the small pendant he was holding. Brian: Uh…whatcha got there? Water: It’s supposed to grant any demon access to the Main Underworld… but of course it’s not working. Brian: Really? Darn! *coughsarcasmcough* Water: Guess we’ll have to get there the old fashioned way… Brian: Please don’t tell me your gonna open another hole… Water: Nope! Even better! *Water pulls out a knife with a small “X” chiseled into the blade.* Brian: Gah! Water, no need to do anything drastic, now…! Water: Oh, I think we’re way past that. He stabs Brian with the knife, and Brian bursts into flame, sinking through the floor, screaming. Water: …….Well, that worked. Water snaps his fingers and appears next to Brian. Brian: What was that?! Water: That was me, sending you to the Main Underworld. Brian: The wha- Brian turns, to see a gigantic palace, carved out of blood-red rock, with magnificent jewels and lava everywhere. Brian:-Woah. Water is already halfway across a bridge, heading towards the palace. Water: Coming? Brian: Yeah, yeah! Wait up…jerk… Water: Heard that! Brian: Shut up… >>>>